


Please Don't Leave Me Alone

by Magestii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nothing much but still it could be concerning, rated m because there is mild violence and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Daniel deals with the possibility of losing David.





	Please Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> “Please don’t leave me alone / You were all I could trust / I can’t do this alone / Still I will if I must” is a quote from the song “Meant to Be Yours” from Heathers: The Musical.

“He’s in the cabin. Help.” Daniel received the message when he was still a good hour and a half away from Camp Campbell. He froze up when he got the text, before immediately dropping everything. He had been in the middle of a conversation and he just stopped talking, sprinting out to his car and speeding away.   
David was in trouble. 

 

Daniel broke down the door to the cabin, storming inside but coming to a halt once he realized what he was seeing. David lay slumped, pale, and almost motionless on the floor. As Daniel ran to him, he could just barely observe the slight movement of his chest as he struggled to take in air. Daniel fell to his knees next to him, pulling out his phone and calling the police, taking David’s hand into his own and waiting frantically.

 

Once he was finally patched through, Daniel could only wait for the ambulance to come, and they were in the middle of goddamned nowhere. He sobbed silently, looking down at his almost motionless lover, and he gently pulled him into his arms, cradling his body as if it were made of the thinnest glass. David let out a rasp, so faint that Daniel could barely even perceive that he made any noise at all.

 

Daniel looked down at him, holding him so that it would take the least effort possible for him to breathe. He searched his body for wounds and compressed them where he could to stop the flow of blood, nervously staring down at the glassy but still slowly blinking eyes of his partner.

 

“You’re going to be okay, David,” he whispered, “that isn’t a request, it’s an order.” David’s chest just rose and fell in the same, weak motions as it had been doing in the past, a shadow of an affirmation that he was still alive. The corner of David’s lip quirked upwards, and his fingers twitched around those of Daniel, who responded with a gentle squeeze.

 

“That’s right,” Daniel responded, “you’re going to be okay.” The rasping noise came from David’s throat once again, and so Daniel dipped down, putting his ear near his lips.

 

“What was that?” he asked softly, keeping the stress out of his voice as best he could. David rasped again, once again producing no sound save for the air rushing through his teeth. Daniel nudged his nose affectionately, still making an effort to be as gentle as humanly possible while still making physical contact.

 

“A little louder, dear,” he murmured.

 

“If I…” David rasped, missing a few words in-between, “you to know… I love you.” Daniel froze for a moment, eyes scanning the face of his beloved before widening.

 

“No, no-” he stuttered, “you aren’t going to die, David. Help is on the way, you just have to stay with me- STAY WITH ME!” He hadn’t meant to yell, and now, he realized, he was visibly shaking.

 

“You’re going to be okay… You’re fine, David,” he whispered. David just breathed. Daniel cradled him, whispering whatever he could manage to him before the ambulance finally arrived, and he followed David’s cot into the back, waiting with baited breath by his side.

 

Yes, Daniel knew that he was going to be recognized and arrested, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was that David survived. The paramedics worked on David in attempts to get him stable during the hour-long drive to the hospital. Once they got inside, Daniel forced himself into the room alongside the paramedics, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t supposed to go in as David was going to be immediately operated on. He didn’t care what he was or wasn’t allowed to do, he’d be arrested soon anyway. He watched with baited breath as they made an attempt to stabilize David. Something clearly went very, very wrong, and Daniel was forcefully escorted out of the room anyway before he could protest. He sat in the waiting room, hiding his face behind a magazine surprisingly well, until a gentle hand on his shoulder got his attention. He looked up, noticing a look of shock on the man’s face once they made eye contact.

 

“Sir,” the man spoke in an extremely soft, tired voice, “there is no easy way to say what I’m going to tell you.” Daniel’s eyes widened and his entire body tensed in anticipation of what the man was going to say next. “The patient survived the procedure, but he needs to remain in urgent care. We’re doing everything that we can, but with the damage that’s been done, it doesn’t look like he’ll survive the night.” Daniel could feel his heart in his throat as tears threatened to spill over. “You can go in to see him now, if you’d like.” Daniel nodded mutely and stood up, hearing the magazine that he had been holding fall to the ground. 

 

He allowed himself to be led through a series of corridors to a hospital room and stepped inside, completely unprepared for the sight that he was met with. There lay David, looking as if he were already a corpse. He was much paler than Daniel remembered, and his skin had taken a grey sheen. Everything in that goddamned room smelled like it had been sterilized multiple times, and from the looks of it, Daniel wouldn’t have been surprised if they had sprayed David with some kind of Sterilization Agent. Daniel was left to sit in a chair next to David’s cot, and he merely remained there, staring at the man.

 

So many people had left him, and he had felt nothing. He had helped so many people leave the earth and ascend, and he had felt nothing. Now, as David was about to be removed from existence, Daniel felt something. It stabbed at his heart, ripping it apart from the inside out in a pain that was surprisingly physical. The man’s entire body convulsed in silent sobs as he wrapped his arms around himself as tightly as possible, causing himself pain which somewhat distracted him from his internal agony.   
The pain that he felt was incomparable to anything that he had ever felt before. Mere words could never describe it. It was as though there were tiny, dull, steel daggers on the inside of his heart, slowly pushing outwards and slicing at whatever fresh meat that they found appealing. Once the pain finally reached the outside of his heart, it just started over again. Daniel cried for longer than he kept track of.

 

Was this how the families felt after he killed their children? Was this how it felt to lose someone you loved? He could only agree with himself and crumple inwards, eventually sobbing out loud. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but eventually, he was out like a light. His sleep was troubled and frequently broken, full of the same pain from before except slightly muted. He couldn’t remember any dreams, just an intense sorrow. Sometimes, all that he could hear were his own, throat-tearing screams.

 

When he finally woke up, he still would have taken the awful nightmares to reality at any time. David still lay on the cot, looking paler than ever. For the first time in his life, Daniel cursed Zemoog. What cruel god would possibly allow a thing like this to happen to one of his greatest disciples? Daniel shook his head, unable to believe that this could possibly happen. Instead, he took David’s hand in his own, shuddering when he realized how cold and… dead it felt.

 

“Please don’t leave me alone,” he whimpered quietly, voice wavering. The hum of the lights above him was all that he got in response.

 

“You were all I could trust… I can’t do this alone…” his voice crescendoed as he spoke, growing hot with malice. He took a few deep breaths, before seething, “still, I will if I must!” Yes, that was it. If he had to experience a pain as great as this, then David’s lousy, disgusting, worthless excuse of an abuser would have to experience it, too. Hell, everyone would get to experience this. Daniel would make the entire world and even Zemoog themselves pay for what they had done to his sweet, innocent David. 

 

David had never done anything to deserve this. If anything, he was the only beacon of light in this shitty black-hole of a human race. No one deserved his mercy, not after this. Daniel swore quietly, on that moment, that he would make the whole world pay.

 

“I’m so sorry, David,” he whimpered, “just know that from now on, if you survive this… if anyone hurts you, I will make the world burn.” He spat out the last two words, sounding almost hungry with anger and hate for what the disgustingly cruel world had done to him. “And if you don’t survive this, I’ll make it wish that it got a fate as merciful as that.” He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, he was still holding David’s hand.

 

One thing was different, however. The man’s face had turned so that it was pointing in Daniel’s direction, a small, pained smile splayed across it. He looked a little rosier, too, and his breathing was more defined. Daniel’d heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t allow himself the benefit of the doubt. It was still extremely unlikely that David would survive.

 

Still, as the sun rose over the horizon, Daniel watched as David’s color returned to his body. Once it was about eight in the morning, David’s eyes fluttered weakly open, looking bloodshot and exhausted, but alive.

 

“Oh my stars,” breathed Daniel. 

 

“Hey, you,” croaked David, offering a smile but stopping once he realized that it hurt his face. It took every ounce of self-restraint in Daniel’s body not to leap forward and pull the man into a tight hug. Instead he beamed and then laughed, which turned into a series of relieved sobs.

 

“Hi,” he responded, gently squeezing David’s hand.

 

“And you said that medical camp was a waste of time,” David tried to joke, before his voice cut off in a way that sounded rather painful and he furrowed his brow, “ouch.”

 

“I said no such thing!” responded Daniel, smiling affectionately, “you know I love how passionate you are about your job.” David croaked in a manner that Daniel supposed was intended to be a hum.

 

“We should go camping soon,” decided Daniel. David perked up a little. “I’ve been so busy lately and I’ve barely gotten to spend any time with you,” Daniel continued, “I just… you’re so important to me, you know that, right? And I don’t even want to think about what might have happened if I never got to say ‘I love you too.’ I’m still getting a hang of this whole… ‘loving someone else’ thing, so I might not show it all the time, but I do. I really do love you, David.” David looked like he was on the verge of tears, and if he had the strength, he probably would have jokingly wiped a tear away from his eye.

 

“I love you too, Daniel,” he responded. It felt so nice to say after so long, and Daniel realized how warm it felt to have his love verbally reciprocated. He realized that he had been sitting there, smiling like an idiot, for about ten minutes before the nurse came in. 

 

“Hello! I’m here to take your vitals,” he chirped. Daniel was allowed to watch, which isn’t normal hospital protocol, and the two were left alone once again.

 

Over the following days, David made a surprisingly swift recovery. The doctors could really only describe it as a miracle, and Daniel didn’t really need an explanation, so long as David was okay. 

 

Two weeks later, they were able to walk out of the hospital. Daniel looked around suspiciously, before locking eyes with the doctor, who was smiling at him. The man held up a familiar newspaper, shot Daniel a wink, and called across the room to him that he hoped he had a wonderful life. Daniel walked out of the hospital, astounded. This had to be the work of Zemoog, or some higher deity. 

 

He held true to his word, taking David camping as soon as he was sure that he was completely better. That weekend would go down in David’s memory as one of the best of his life, although there were many more good memories to come. A year or so later, David proposed, and they moved in together in a cute little cabin in the woods. David had long since adopted Max from his awful parents, and all three of them lived a quiet, happy life together. 

 

One night, as Daniel lay in bed, holding David close, he couldn’t help but smile. He had done his part for his deity, and now he was being repaid. He no longer had to lead a life of crime and could happily coexist with his loved ones. David purred a little, cuddling closer to him, and he secured his arm around him, smiling genuinely. Daniel kissed his partner’s forehead, murmuring an “I love you” and receiving a sleepy “I love you too” in response. All in all, life was good.


End file.
